


The Rules of a Sleepover

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, all ships are implied, hello happy world - Freeform, im keeping these tags vague because i want it to be a surprise im sorry, misaki is tired, rated T because misaki says the F word, this is literally just misaki lovemail lmao, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Misaki was rendered completely speechless. Kokoro had said a lot of odd things in the time Misaki had known her, but this…. This really took the cake.





	The Rules of a Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> i literally spent 3 months writing this hdjdhjdh its a bit of a disaster but i really like it! i decided to wrap it up today as a birthday gift to myself aha ... i love polyam harohapi. i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Twitter: @hanayagay

Misaki really shouldn’t have been surprised. If anything, she should have anticipated that something like this would happen, because why would the members of Hello, Happy World! be capable of attending a sleepover like _normal_ teenagers?

 

The minute she stepped into the bedroom with the drinks she grabbed for everyone, pure dread shot right through her. _“Get dressed,”_ she had told them before she left a few minutes prior - yet, apparently, Kokoro and Hagumi were even incapable of _that!_

 

Misaki was quick to place the plate of drinks on a nearby table, not wanting to accidentally drop them and cause an even bigger disaster. After, she just crossed her arms, staring at the group of girls with a look of (slightly amused) disbelief. Kanon stared down at her lap, pale locks of blue hair masking her flustered (yet _also_ amused) expression.

 

“Ahem.” Misaki coughed loudly, finally getting the attention of the remaining girls. Kokoro and Hagumi looked up from their phones, both lighting up at the sight of their bandmate.

 

“Mii-kun! You’re back!” Hagumi cheered, placing her phone on the ground beside her. Meanwhile, Kokoro tossed her phone over her shoulder nonchalantly, letting it bounce onto the bed.

 

“You aren’t dressed?” Kokoro asked, tilting her head curiously. Misaki huffed out a sigh.

 

“Did you see me walk out with my clothes?” The two girls shook their heads. “That’s what I thought. And plus, you guys aren’t even fully dressed either!”

 

“Hm? I’m dressed!” Kokoro bounced up onto her knees as she spoke, pointing to her shirt. “See? This is my pajama shirt. It’s cotton, come feel how soft it is~!”

 

While Hagumi started petting Kokoro’s shirt with an elated expression, Misaki opted to stay where she stood, watching the girls - well, as much as she could _handle_ , anyways. Looking at them was getting increasingly more embarrassing, and Kanon seemed to feel the same way. She still hadn’t even looked up from her lap.

 

“N-no, you’re not. Seriously, are you guys even wearing pants?!” Her hands found their way to her head, and Misaki rubbed at her eyes and sighed for the second time. “Please, j-just… Finish getting dressed.”

 

“Why?” Hagumi asked innocently, finally moving her focus off of Kokoro’s shirt and back to Misaki.

 

“Some of us aren’t completely shameless!”

 

That sharp answer finally evoked a reaction in the previously silent Kanon, who giggled quietly. Finally raising her head, she looked towards Misaki, face tinted pink. Her eyes were apologetic, but her breathy chuckling showed that she wasn’t necessarily regretful of what she had allowed to go on while Misaki was gone.

 

“Why should we be shameful?” Kokoro asked, falling back from her knees and onto her butt instead. She criss-crossed her legs, hands tapping an energetic beat onto the carpeted floor. “It’s not a _real_ sleepover unless you don’t wear pants!”

 

Misaki was rendered completely speechless. Kokoro had said a _lot_ of odd things in the time Misaki had known her, but this…. _This_ really took the cake.

 

While Misaki was stunned into silence, Kaoru had finally spoken up, placing aside the book she had been reading. “It seems I am rather uneducated on the workings of a true sleepover… Aah, how fleeting..!”

 

“N-no, Kaoru-san, _please_ keep your pants on! And, Kokoro, close your legs, o-or-- At least put a pillow on your lap!”

 

Kokoro laughed loudly, but she did at least grant the request - she went back to sitting on her knees, and Misaki breathed out a long, exhausted sigh. It was hardly even nighttime, yet she already wanted to just knock herself out until morning.

 

While reaching for one of the drinks she brought in earlier, Misaki finally addressed Kanon. “Kanon-san, please, tell these morons that sleepovers do, in fact, require pants.”

 

“U-um…” Kanon had a small smile lingering on her lips, gaze fixed on the ground in front of Misaki. “I think… E-even if it’s a little weird, since we’re all close friends, this kind of thing should be okay…”

 

Now, that response certainly caught Misaki off guard - yet, at the same time, it felt very Kanon-like. “K-Kanon-san, I thought you were on my side!”

 

Kanon just laughed quietly, covering her mouth and averting her gaze. Misaki could only sigh _again_ \- it was four against one, so her only choice was to let them do whatever they wanted.

 

Rubbing her temples, she groaned. “Well, Whatever. Looks like this is how it’ll be, then.”

 

“Yay!” Both Hagumi and Kokoro cheered in unison, and Misaki just shook her head and walked over to her bag.

 

“Just… No one else remove any other articles of clothing, please.” _I think I’ll actually have a heart attack,_ Misaki added in her head. Never would she dare to say that out loud, though; at the least, the three morons would never let her forget it. Kanon would be respectful enough to not mention it, but Misaki still didn’t want her to hear it, either.

 

It wasn’t like it was _Misaki’s_ fault that she was such a disaster lesbian. It’s just how she was, and probably would be for the rest of her life. And it also wasn’t her fault how soft Kokoro’s legs looked, and how Hagumi’s were probably very fit from all the running she did--

 

A few profanities slipped from Misaki’s lips as she unconsciously smacked her elbow right against a drawer. Hagumi scrambled to get up, but Misaki jumped back quickly.

 

“N-n-no, don’t stand up!” She sputtered, clutching the clothes she gathered to her chest. The elbow she had hit was throbbing, but that was the least of her issues.

 

“M-Mii-kun?! What’s wrong?” Hagumi, thankfully, didn’t stand up, but she still watched Misaki with a confused expression. The brunette only shook her head a bit frantically, eyes focusing on everything _except_ Hagumi and Kokoro.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine! I-I’ll just, uh, get dressed in the bathroom--"

 

“Why?” Kokoro questioned.

 

Kaoru’s input was almost instantaneous. “Could it be that you’re plagued with self-consciousness? You shouldn’t think so negatively, little kitten.”

 

“Uhh… N-no, not _exactly_ , but--"

 

“You don’t have to hide anything from us, Mii-kun!”

 

“N-no, I said it wasn’t that…”

 

“Don’t worry about any of that stuff, Misaki! You have a great figure!”

 

“W-what? I mean-- I-I’m not worried about that!” Misaki unconsciously pulled the clothes closer to her chest as she spoke. “I just like privacy, that’s all!”

 

Kokoro stared blankly at her for a moment. “I don’t think I get it,” she admitted after a few beats.

 

“Of course you don’t, Kokoro. Just like how you don’t know what self control and personal space is.”

 

“Well, whatever it is, it doesn’t sound fun!” Kokoro rose to her feet, and Misaki quickly moved her gaze elsewhere. With each casual step closer, Misaki stepped backwards, until her back hit the door and she let out a choked squeak from the back of her throat.

 

Kokoro stepped closer and closer, reaching forwards and snatching Misaki’s clothes right from her grasp. “K-Kokoro! Stop that, give it back--!”

 

By the time Misaki’s body reacted and she went after Kokoro, however, it was too late. Somehow, in the span of hardly five seconds, Kokoro managed to take the pair of pants out of the pile and make a quick dash across the bedroom. It hardly even registered in Misaki’s mind what Kokoro’s goal was - yet, once the window was lifted open and the clothing had disappeared from Kokoro’s hands, it became _very_ clear.

 

“...You’re kidding me,” Misaki deadpanned, watching the open window with an almost mortified expression. Kokoro had a smug look on her face, and Kanon was covering her mouth and looking back and forth between Misaki and Kokoro. Kaoru, even, seemed stunned, a hand covering her slightly agape mouth.

 

“Woah,” Hagumi breathed out, staring at the window with wide eyes.

 

“You see, you don’t need pants for a sleepover, so it’s fine!” Kokoro had the most innocent smile on her face - but at that moment, in Misaki’s eyes, she was a literal demon.

 

“You’re fucking insane.” With that, Misaki spun around on her heel, facing the door. “I’m gonna go get my pants.”

 

“Have fun!” Kokoro called out. Her only reply was the door shutting softly as Misaki vanished behind it.

 

“Do you think Mii-kun would actually do it?” Hagumi asked, looking up at Kokoro. The blonde shrugged.

 

“Probably! As long as we don’t give up.”

 

“U-um… Don’t you think we should respect Misaki’s comfort zone..?” Kanon asked, gaze curious as she watched the two eccentric girls.

 

“Hmm… I dunno. I want us all to be really, _really_ close! Which means Misaki should be able to be this open with us… Right?” Kokoro hopped towards the window, looking through it. “Sometimes people gotta step out of their comfort zones to accomplish things-- Kinda like you do all the time, Kanon!”

 

Amethyst eyes watched Kokoro, widened slightly. “O-oh… Okay. I guess I can see where you’re coming from….”

 

“Mmhm! Plus, it isn’t like Misaki is the only person in the world who gets embarrassed. Everyone does!” Kokoro smiled as she looked down towards where she threw the pants.

 

“Oh! So you did realize, then…”

 

“I’m sure her flustered state was quite easy for everyone to see,” Kaoru pointed out. “What a precious little kitten…”

 

Before Kokoro could continue, the door was pushed open quickly, and a breathless Misaki was revealed.

 

“Where’d they go? They weren’t there!”

 

“Ooh, maybe it’s magic!” Kokoro suggested, grinning brightly.

 

“Or they ran away on their own!!” Hagumi exclaimed, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

 

“Pants, too, are quite fleeting…”

 

Misaki pushed her bangs back, fingers combing through the locks of hair. Assuming it was the Suits doing things behind the scenes for Kokoro, she just sighed and brushed it off. “Whatever. Whatever! I don’t know why I even bothered. I’ll just wear my school uniform to sleep.”

 

“Misaki-chan, I don’t think that would be comfortable at all…”

 

Ice-colored eyes flickered towards Kanon, and Misaki was silent as she thought for a moment. Her fingers drummed against her upper arm and her lips pursed slightly, before she finally spoke up.

 

“Is there something you know that I don’t, Kanon-san?”

 

“E-eh?”

 

“Just wondering. You’re usually pretty neutral when it comes to things like this, and you’re level-headed, so… You definitely have a decent reason for siding with Kokoro.”

 

“A-ah, is that so..?” Kanon felt her face flush slightly, even though it wasn’t something to get all embarrassed about. “I just, um… Feel like, m-maybe, you should go along with Kokoro and Hagumi… B-because, sometimes, being shameless can bring people closer together… O-or, something like that, anyways..!”

 

“...Seeing your friends pantless isn’t some emotion-bonding activity, though.” Misaki couldn’t help but chuckle to herself, shaking her head and looking towards the ground.

 

“If I may interrupt,” Kaoru cut in, eyes flickering between Kanon and Misaki. “Perhaps it is less about what the action is, but more about the concept of revealing a usually hidden, more vulnerable side of yourself.”

 

“Umm.. Like a trust game, right?” Hagumi asked, looking up at Kaoru curiously.

 

“Precisely! Well done, little kitten.”

 

“Y-you guys are making this way deeper than it needs to be…” Misaki mumbled, though her words went unheard. She wondered why they couldn’t manage to think this intelligently about… Literally _anything_ else.

 

“A trust game, that’s it!” Kokoro jumped up, and Misaki almost expected to see a lightbulb light up over her head. “Misaki, play the trust fall game with me! If I catch you, then you have to get changed into what's left of your pajamas and join us. Deal?”

 

Misaki was stuck between a rock and a hard place on that one. She didn’t _want_ to do the trust fall, but if she refused, then Kokoro would think Misaki didn’t trust her. And even if she agreed, and Kokoro _did_ catch her, that meant she would have to spend the entire night in her tank top and underwear - which was probably the last thing she wanted.

 

Looking up towards Kanon, she gave a pleading look that practically cried out _“please save me.”_ In response, Kanon opened her mouth slightly as if she _wanted_ to speak, hesitated, and then gave Misaki an apologetic look and a small shrug.

 

After letting out the longest sigh that night, Misaki rubbed her eyes and groaned. “Fine, _fine_! I’ll do it.”

 

“Yay!!” Kokoro hopped towards her, and Misaki was sure to keep her eyes focused on her upper body; out of sight, out of mind.

 

“You get _one_ shot, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

“One. Shot.” After making sure Kokoro understood, Misaki took a deep breath and turned away from her. At this point, she didn’t even know what outcome she wanted - to be dropped and probably wake up with a sore back, or be caught and have to give up her right to wear pants. Both didn’t sound fun.

 

Crossing her arms across her chest, Misaki shot Kanon another silent look, more of a _“if I die please don’t let these morons touch any of my things”_ kind of look. Then, Kokoro chimed in behind her with a peppy “Ready!!”, and Misaki prepared herself for the worst as she groaned and slowly tipped backwards--

 

Until she fell.

 

Though she did feel Kokoro’s surprisingly firm grip around her, Misaki certainly wouldn’t say she had been successfully caught. In fact, Kokoro was hardly able to stay standing - she had lost footing after making contact, and the two went tumbling down. Misaki didn’t hit the ground too hard - luckily, anticipating some kind of disastrous outcome, she was able to quickly react. The last thing she wanted was to fall directly _onto_ Kokoro and hurt her, so she managed to somehow turn her body and catch herself on her forearms. It hurt like hell, and she _might’ve_ yelled out a bit in pain, but it was probably one of the better possible outcomes.

 

“M-Misaki-chan, Kokoro-chan!” Kanon cried out, and Misaki heard her jump up off the bed. Both girls were fine, though - Kokoro, hair sprawled out all around her, was beaming up at Misaki, while the latter just held herself up and breathed out a small sigh.

 

“You lost,” Misaki pointed out, looking down at the smaller girl.

 

“Did I?”

 

“...Yeah?” She didn’t mean to make it sound so unsure, but Kokoro seemed to have a knack for making Misaki question things that should have been common sense.

 

Brushing off Kokoro’s words, she quickly sat up on her knees, flattening the skirt of her school uniform and sighing. “Well, whatever! You didn’t catch me, so I get my pants back, right?”

 

“Hmm, was that the deal?” Kokoro pushed herself up, tapping a finger against her cheek thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah, it was! Don’t you dare try and tell me you forgot, because it was literally five minutes ago.”

 

“Waait, actually, the deal was that if I caught you, then you’d wear what was left of your pajamas!”

 

“...And you didn’t catch me. So, you lost.” The other half of the deal wasn’t specified, but Misaki had assumed that she would get her pants back if Kokoro lost. Thinking back on it, maybe assuming wasn’t the best idea…

 

“But I never said what would happen if I lost! So…” Scrambling to sit on her knees, Kokoro leaned towards Misaki - who, in turn, leaned away. “New rule! If I lose, then you have to wear one of _my_ pajamas! You can choose anything from my closet.”

 

“Y-you can’t just make up new specifications after the deal is over!”

 

“Can’t I?”

 

Misaki shuffled away from Kokoro, standing up and straightening her clothes a bit. Kanon was still gripping the edge of the bed; it seems when they fell, she had tried to get up to see if they were okay. Hagumi and Kaoru sat on the other end of the bed, also with their attention focused on what unfurled before them.

 

“Okay, you know what? Whatever. Fine. I’ll do it.”

 

The three dummies all clapped in unison, and Misaki even caught a small smile from Kanon. They really _were_ taking this whole situation way too seriously.

 

“Great!” Kokoro bounced onto her feet, and Misaki looked away quickly. Even if Kokoro was willingly parading around pantless, it felt rude to stare. So, she kept her eyes trained on her feet until she heard the closet door swing open and Kokoro speak. “Okay, here! Pick anything you want.”

 

Misaki didn’t bother wasting time, instead heading straight for the… oddly large closet. Actually, there were countless outfits that Misaki had never even _seen_ Kokoro wear before. It was sort of insane.

 

“Kokoro,” the brunette began, after sifting through all the different kinds of drawers in the closet. “Do you own a single pair of pajama pants?”

 

“Hm? Why would I? I don’t wear pants to sleep!”

 

With what felt like the millionth sigh that night, Misaki rubbed at her eyes. “Oh my god. You’re killing me.”

 

So the trust fall _was_ rigged… Somehow, Misaki wasn’t surprised. She could only shake her head at the thought, before digging around a bit longer and pulling out a nightgown. No pants, but it at least covered the important parts.

 

“This.” Turning towards Kokoro, Misaki held out the nightgown - it was the least-flashy one she could find, being a simple pale blue color.

 

“Aww, I would’ve liked to see you in the red one.”

 

“N-no way! That’s too much for me. I haven’t even worn a nightgown in years, cut me some slack.”

 

Pursing her lips for a moment, Kokoro hummed to herself, assumably in thought. After two or three seconds, she just nodded. “Okay! You can get dressed in the bathroom.”

 

“S-seriously? I mean, uh-- Okay, thanks..” A bit warily, Misaki took a few steps towards the door, watching Kokoro out of the corner of her eye until she was safely out of the room.

 

The following silence didn’t last long - Kokoro was quick to speak up. “Wouldn’t Misaki look pretty in a red dress?”

 

“I think she’d look super cute in pink!” Hagumi added on, beaming.

 

“More muted colors would help bring out her eyes, though…” Kaoru mused, a finger tapping her cheek thoughtfully.

 

Kanon didn’t add on, as much as she wanted to. Instead, she just watched the three go back and forth, the topic of discussion never straying from none other than Misaki.

 

As odd as their ways of showing it were, it was clear to see that the three appreciated Misaki more than anything… Even if Kanon still felt a little bad for her.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments help keep me motivated, so theyre very appreciated!! thanks for reading!!! ♡


End file.
